It's Tina Cohen-Chang, Bitch!
by mondostarlett
Summary: Tina is sick and tired that everybody is stealing her spotlight. This is HER final year and she will make something of it. She will use Sex, Manipulation and Die Hard Tina awesomeness to get what she want!


**New story everone, Tina becomes all kinds of evil, hope you enjoy, start by begin season 4**

Mike Fucking Chang, what an asshole. After all she have done for that faggy back-up dancer, he just dumps her. _"I need my space when I go to college. We cannot be together. It will be too hard. One of us will eventually cheat. It's better if we break-up."_ That stupid son of a bitch. If it wasn't for her he will still be mopping about that his daddy didn't love him. He is just horrible. I hope he deathed, Tina thought to herself. Now she has to endure another stupid glee-meeting, something to let her hate from Mike to something else she despise.

Last year Rachel has promised that _she_ would be the lead. Tina Cohen-Chang, Bitch. But now faggy Mac-eyebrow colour pants, Sweet transvestite and the blonde with the IQ of a jar of mayonnaise want that spot. And mister Alpha Gay is becoming the new Rachel. After three years of swaying in the background she hoped that this year would be her year, but no. And now we've a new addition to our winning team, the innocent Marley Rose. Jesus, if it wasn't enough that Wabler would take about 90 percent of the songs, now the other 10 percent are taken by newbie. And what about Tina? She was together with Artie, two of the five of the original members of glee she should earn this, but no, even cripples gave a preference for gay boy. Artie had probably secrets of his own, wouldn't be so surprising since the century ago that they dated, kissing was the most erotic thing they did. No wonder she dumped his crippled ass for _abssensation_ Chang. Damned she is thinking about him again.

Glee was boring as usually, no one paid attention to her. Not that she cared everybody was so lame. Still this was her last year, her year and she didn't want to be known as Miss Asian-Wallflower, who's only purpose is to get our members quota to twelve so that we can compete. No way.

Mr Schue was talking that Blaine and the new girl should take the lead in Sectionals, he even tried to bother considered someone else. Blaine maybe have a good voice but he is so overrated. And that new girl, well she sounded pure and clear, was still lacking confidence and most important experience, something Tina both had. The dance solo was given to Britt-Britt, well that was obvious but still, Tina had danced with Mike before and was perfectly able to held up. So What The Fuck. She should be on the same level as Brittany but no one was even smart enough to consider her. Thanks a lot, Fucking Glee-club.

She must shine this year and no one would take her spotlight away. If she learned anything from Rachel than it was that if you want something, you should take it. Yeah Rachel was annoying as Fuck, but she had a point. Gaylord, Dumb-boob and Plain Jane had to be destroyed, but how ?

Tina went home still plotting to take those three down. When she came home her Grandmother was sitting in the lounge, sipping out her cup of Chinese tea. Tina lived with her Parents and her Grandmother. Her Grandmother was Chinese and moved to America for more freedom and money that they didn't have in China. Tina's dad was Jewish but he didn't do anything with religion and went barley to temple. He was an accountant just like all those Jewish stereotypes, apparently. Her mom was Chinese and worked in the fashion-industry. She was slim, tall and beautiful. When she came to America she became a pretty famous model and Tina's Grandmother was her manager.

Tina greeted her Grandmother and went upstairs to her room. Tina haven't had Sex since the break-up with Monkey-boy and that was six weeks ago. She could play with herself but she felled like there was something missing, a dick. Tina desired to one. Maybe that should be her second goal, go find some cock to tap. Specially since Tina felt so hot down-under. And she need dick to still the heat.


End file.
